


Floating Leaves

by letspartyrightnow



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letspartyrightnow/pseuds/letspartyrightnow
Summary: Autumn loving.





	Floating Leaves

"Come on, Phil! Hurry!"  
  
Dan ran as fast as he could, the wind whipping past his clothes and hair, the chilly breeze unapologetic as it pushed against him. Leaves crunched under his black boots, just light enough to make it easy to run, but still protecting his ankles from the twigs that threatened to scrape against them.   
  
Phil was a few feet behind, a smile plastered on his face as he chased after Dan on the October evening.   
  
"Well maybe if you'd slow down!" Phil called over the loud wind, almost tripping over a particularly big branch in the forest.   
  
Dan didn't know what they were doing here so late. One moment they were on Phil's roof talking about existence, and the next thing he knows they're running through the trees by Phil's house—something they did almost every year when it looked like this, just not in the dark.   
  
Usually, Dan would be afraid. Trees made him uncomfortable and the fear of the unknown in the dark always caused him dread, but as he looked back at Phil's bright and smiling face while they both ran as fast as they could, he couldn't help but feel as free as the wind and the leaves that seemed to be floating continuously around them.   
  
Dan slowed to a stop, his breath harsh and it was chilly enough to see it escape his mouth. Phil stopped behind him while Dan put his hands on his knees to catch his breath.   
  
"We're here." Dan breathed out. His lungs ached but in a good way, and his legs were pleasantly numbed by the night air.   
  
"Since when have you ever been spontaneous like that?" Phil asked, an abrupt and breathy laugh escaping his pink lips.   
  
It was quiet for a bit as they caught their breath. The sound of crickets and night owls all chirping their own song. Dan looked at all the red and browns and yellows, a blur of orange all around them, and he couldn't help but feel like Phil looked really nice against them. His dark hair, though hard to see in the night, looked shiny as the moon shown down on him, and his rosy cheeks fit well with the autumn colors.   
  
"You look good tonight." Dan said then, staring level with Phil.   
  
"Tonight?" Phil asked, his pretty eyebrows rising.   
  
"I mean, you look good all the time, but right now especially. Autumn was made for you." Dan said, looking on happily.  
  
"Oh, well if autumn was made for me, it was  _destined_ for you. My pretty boy." Phil walked closer to Dan and fit his fingers through Dan's curly hair. "But thank you." He leaned in and kissed Dan's cheek and then placed a chaste kiss to his chapped lips.   
  
Dan rolled his eyes affectionately. "Such a sap!" He gasped, before falling down into the pile of leaves on the forest floor. He looked up at Phil with alluring brown eyes. "Come here."  
  
Phil was dragged in. He kneeled down beside Dan, not caring as his knee dug into the ground in a place where no leaves lay, his pants getting wet. He settled in by Dan, putting his head on Dan's chest and scooting in closer to him.   
  
They lay in silence, enjoying the melodic sounds and the wind and the leaves. Autumn was always a time of love and hugs and warmth within cuddles. Dan could already see himself staying over at Phil's and making mugs of hot chocolate and eating pumpkin pie or the banana bread his gran had made.   
  
They were always like this, and these nights were always something special. Wonderful. Dizzying. Cold but warm at the same time. It was tradition. It's what made autumn so much fun.   
  
"I love you." Dan said. He didn't know how many times he had said those words over the years. All he knew was that he did; he loved Phil with all his very being.   
  
"I love you, too." Phil cuddled more into Dan's side, pressing his cold nose to Dan's exposed neck. That was enough for Dan to realize that their late night escapade was over, and it was time to head home.   
  
Walking back, the crunch of the leaves whispered farewells and soft ' _see you soon_ 's.

They'd return.

Whether it be tomorrow or next year, they'd always come back to be able to sit and listen and just exist in this world that they had created. But for now, they'd warm up in each other and hot drinks and sweet food just for them.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/letspartyrightnowplease)


End file.
